Extraction
by Swarm012
Summary: Faith's refusal of an extraction leaves Buffy no choice.


Summary: Faith's refusal of an extraction leaves Buffy no choice.

A/N - this is humor people...part 2 will be smut, so don't read that part if it offends you.

* * *

**Extraction**

Part 1 - Ambushed

As the soft morning sun rose in the horizon and the birds began to chirp their tunes, they moved in. At Buffy's signal, Willow quickly chanted a spell and sealed all the windows and doors shut so that they could not be opened from the inside. When the team got the confirmation that the spell was successful, both Kennedy and Buffy crept down the hallway, careful to not make any nose lest someone hears them. Once they neared the target, Buffy moved in front of the door while Kennedy went to the side of the frame, waiting. They had lain in wait for several days, hoping to catch their target off guard. Willow had advised them to lead the target into false security, making everyone cease their actions for several days.

Inside the room, Faith slowly stirred and stretched out her tired and sore limbs. She had been dodging Buffy's crew for a long time now and with the period of inactivity; she thought that they had given up on her. As Faith got dressed, she sensed that something was not quite right. She pulled on her denim jacket and tied her hair into a messy ponytail, letting the soft brown curls swish as she walked to the window. Pulling aside the curtains, Faith looked out and saw nothing wrong, until she tried to open the window. Using all her slayer strength, Faith could not even make the window move a centimeter. Fear and adrenaline pumped through her veins, she knew that it was a trap now. She ran over to the door and tried to open the door, but the lock would not even turn. She tried to kick it down, but it did nothing. Picking up a chair, the brunette hurled it against the window, but it bounced off harmlessly onto the ground. Now, Faith really panicked.

Outside, Buffy and Kennedy heard the commotion and knew that it was now or never. Buffy kicked open the door and flew through it with Kennedy by her side. With a chair between them, all three slayers froze, waiting for the other to make a move. Faith glanced from Buffy to Kennedy and back to Buffy.

"Fuck you!" shouted Faith, "You're not doing this to me, I've paid my dues so get the HELL away from me!"

Buffy dropped to a fighting stance and gave a hard stare at Faith. "Faith, we're just trying to help you."

"Like hell you are."

Kennedy looked at the brunette she called her friend and tried to reason with her, even though deep-down, she knew it was futile. "Faith, it's not that bad, honestly. We don't want to fight, we could just talk, like civilized people."

Faith shot her an incredulous look and answered, "Oh really? So, locking me in my room with some sort of mojo junk and kicking down my door is really telling me you don't want to fight. What do you take me for Kennedy? Do I really look that stupid to you?"

"Faith, you need help!" shouted Kennedy.

"I don't need it from you."

Buffy rolled her eyes and slowly inched her way towards Faith, hoping to immobilize her before anything turned ugly. But Faith saw through that, she kicked the chair on the ground into Buffy and tackled Kennedy into the hallway. Buffy stumbled backwards when the chair hit her. The two brunettes scrambled in the hallway, one trying to escape and the other trying to pin her down. Faith threw Kennedy into the wall and rushed down the hallway, but not before Kennedy jumped down and grabbed her ankle, making them both fall to the ground. Kennedy tried to hold onto Faith's ankle, but the brunette just kicked her hand away and crawled back up and ran. Buffy was hot on her tails and tackled the brunette from behind. Trying to pin Faith down was like trying to wrestle a lion; it isn't going to end well. Faith elbowed Buffy in the face but the blonde held on, she countered with her own elbow to the back of Faith's head and locked Faith's legs with her own. Buffy almost had Faith under control until the brunette whacked Buffy's face with the back of her head, momentarily stunned Buffy was bucked off and Faith was once again free. The brunette neared the stairway and she jumped down to the first floor. Seeing the door within distance, Faith smirked and thought she could get away again, but didn't count on back up. Both Vi and Rona lassoed Faith and pulled her at opposite sides so that they brunette could not get to them. If she went after Vi, Rona would pull her back and vice versa.

"I'm going to kill you!" screamed Faith as she went after Buffy who was walking calmly down the stairs.

"Come on Faith, it won't be that painful."

"I knew you hated me Buffy, I knew it! All that talk about you forgiving me was complete bullshit, you were just waiting for this weren't you? You never really loved me did you? Was all that just a lie?"

Buffy just slowly shook her head and let out a disappointed sigh. "You know I love you Faith, but this isn't something I wanted. You brought this on yourself. Now be a good girl and do this. Everything will be back to normal in a couple weeks."

Faith merely snarled at the blonde. Buffy, with the help of Kennedy, securely tied Faith up and loaded her into the car.

Vi and Rona collapsed on the couch and turned on the television. They were exhausted from trying to restrain Faith.

"You know, I don't think I'm ever volunteering for that ever again, no matter what rewards we're going to get" said Rona while she channel-surfed.

Vi grabbed the remote from her and went back to the previous channel, Dollhouse was on and she wanted to see if that redhead who looked like her but only with longer hair was going to be in the new episode.

"We're getting a week off training for this, I think it was worth it."

"Man, I thought we were gonna die, did you see the way Faith was gonna kill us? I'm staying away from her for at least a month."

"Don't think you can Rona, new rotation just got posted, you're her new assistant for the month."

Rona dropped the remote and looked at the redhead in horror.

"Wanna trade? I'll take over for you, for like two months, hell I'd even take General Buffy for you! Anything you want, I'd do for you."

"Leave me out of this one, I would take General Buffy over the wrath of Faith any day. At least until she gets over this, good luck being her punching bag."

"Vi, you can't do this to me. You ain't gonna let me die are you?"

"Better you than me."

Before Rona could cut any more deals to Vi, Dawn sat down next to Vi and stared at the television.

"So…did the plan work?"

"Yep" replied Vi.

"Cool, by the way, Vi you're with Faith on patrol for the next two weeks."

Vi's face paled and she groaned out in actual pain. Rona just snickered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, I get her for two weeks, you have her for a month."

"Yea, but at least there ain't no vamps for her to sic on me."

Both girls just knew they were going to be dead, if not seriously injured for the next month.

"We are so dead…" said Rona.

"Yea... wanna scare Andrew into changing the schedules for us?"

"Worth a shot."

The slayers got up and left Dawn alone on the couch. Dawn just rolled her eyes and turned off the television.

"Slayers, so dramatic."

She crossed the entryway and saw the discarded ropes on the ground that restrained Faith, the brunette rolled her eyes again.

"Seriously? This much work just for wisdom teeth extraction?"

* * *

Over at the doctor's, she was prepping the chair for Faith, she had specific instructions from Buffy to knock Faith out, for days if possible. She just hoped that the slayer would be knocked out before she was brought in. From the screams down the hall, she knew that she had to do it.

The nurses wheeled Faith in who had her hands and feet tied down. Buffy was trying to calm her down as much as she could, but Faith was hysterical.

"Buffy don't do this, they're gonna slice my mouth open and jam saws and hammers into me! How could you do this to me? You really hate me don't you? What did I do to you? Is it the laundry? I swear I'll throw it in the hamper next time! You know what, I'll even wash the clothes. Baby please, I'll do anything for you. I saw that school girl costume that you were imagining me in, well B, you don't gotta anymore. Just untie me and then I'll put it on and you can have your way with me, whatever you wanna do to me I'll let you, or if you want me to do anything, I'll do it. Or is it that dildo –"

Buffy immediately stuffed her mouth with gauze she found on the table and clamped her hand over Faith's mouth. Her whole face as well as her neck was a beautiful bright red and right now she wanted to kill Faith for saying those things, but some of the thoughts went to fantasizing Faith in the costume.

"Ready when you are Miss Summers."

"Right, thank you Dr. Rodgers."

Dr. Rodgers looked at Faith who was pleading with her eyes, but the doctor tried to give Faith a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Miss Lehane, you won't feel a thing."

A slight pain from the needle and Faith's world faded into black. Everyone around her relaxed and moved Faith over to the dentist's chair.

Willow looked up from her magazine with a smirk in place while Buffy was still slightly pink. They sat on the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room; it should only take a half an hour at most for the procedure. The redhead put away her magazine and continued to smirk at her blonde best friend.

"What?" asked an irritated Buffy, "Stop smiling like that!"

"So…school girl costume?"

Buffy's face turned scarlet again, and she buried her face into her hands. Groaning loudly, Buffy wanted to kill Faith again.

"Can we not talk about that?" asked Buffy in a slightly hopeful voice.

"We have time Buffy, so what other naughty fantasies have you had about our favorite slayer?"

"I haven't…that was…wait favorite slayer? I thought I was your favorite slayer!"

"Oh Buffy, you're my best friend, but I said our, you can't be your own favorite slayer. Unless you really are that self-centered and self-loving and—"

"I get it" interrupted Buffy.

* * *

After the extraction, Faith milked the next couple of days for all it was worth. She had Buffy at her beck and call, when she was in 'pain', Buffy would come rushing in and give her anything she wanted. What sucked the most for her were the no solid food and no sex, even if it only lasted for two days. She planned to pay Buffy back, for everything that happened, especially the ambushing and tying her up part.


End file.
